


Beauty in the Rain

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in the rain with a cold Confessor - what would you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

He couldn’t believe it, the weather had never been like this for as long as he’d been in the midlands. Ice cold rain and a wind that swept it out in every direction. Richard tightened his jacket around him as he jogged back to the camp, he’d left Kahlan there alone to gather their things. He knew she was just as wet and cold as he was – more so, in fact as she’d had to resort back to her confessor’s dress recently after a fight had torn her newer outfit. They hadn’t stopped anywhere long enough for her to repair the skirt.

Zedd had disappeared the day before, telling them only that he had to find a book and he’d meet them in a couple of days. It had only taken half an hour to convince Cara to follow him. They were getting good at that, finding a way to convince the other two to be somewhere else. Either tricking them into going for supplies or going themselves and leaving Zedd and Cara behind. They were sure Zedd would go crazy if he knew what they had done. What Richard had talked Kahlan into doing a few weeks back. He’d been thinking about it for weeks, considering asking, working up the courage to finally tell her what he thought, what he thought he knew. He knew talking her into testing the theory was going to be tough and dangerous – if he was a risk he had been willing to take. The veil was closed, the quest was over and there was nothing more to be done.

He would never forget the look of fear on her face when she willingly confessed him.

He would never forget the kiss that followed when they both realised nothing was going to happen.

He would never forget that night either.

That had been the last time they’d been alone together before now. After Cara had left to follow Zedd, Richard had made them lunch, shortly after that, the rain had started and they had been forced to start packing up. Richard had gone in search of a cave they could take shelter in while she gathered their things, but he hadn’t found one in a reasonable distance. They were going to be trapped out in the open.

Stepping back into camp, Richard took in the curve of Kahlan’s back as leaned against a tree facing away from him. She’d picked the largest tree to hide under, but the downpour of water had picked up and the leaves were dripping liberal amounts of water onto the back of her dress and hair. She was completely soaked, the white dress clinging to her body, leaving nothing for his imagination to fill in – not that he needed to fill in those gaps anymore – the water had also tainted the colour, her pure white dress was now patched with black where the water had destroyed it.

“You’ll have to walk around in nothing but your undergarments soon,” he joked stepping around to look at her. Rain dropped down her cheeks, her hair clinking to the sides of her face and she pulled her lips into a straight line just before the shiver ran through her. He couldn’t stop himself from following a droplet of water down her cheek and neck to rush over her chest and between her breasts. Kahlan shivered again and wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

“How far to the cave?”

“I couldn’t find one nearby. We’ll have to use trees for shelter.” The wind shifted sharply and he felt the rush of water against his back, it was gone seconds later and for a moment he was thankful, before it washed against his face. Kahlan shivered and shifted closer to him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

“The wind is unpredictable.”

“We really need to find a cloak for you.”

“Right now, I just want shelter and a fire.”

“Then we’ll have to start walking and hope we find one.” He took her hand in his, pulling her away from the tree and started walking.

They didn’t make it far. The bitter wind and rush of water made it hard to move fast and Richard stopped when he found a group of close trees and pressed Kahlan in for protection from the rain. He knew he wouldn’t be able to resist the minute he pressed himself against her chest, feeling her pressing back, the rhythm of her breathing and the shiver that rushed through her on occasion. He looked down, setting his eyes on her lips and watched as she licked the rain off them.

A drop escaped and he again followed it down between her breasts before he flicked his eyes up to hers. She was watching him, knowing what he was thinking and as she shivered again he reached for her and pulled her into a kiss. The mixture of her taste and the rain on her sweet lips only managed to make him want more. He pressed forward, pinning her against a tree and slid his hands down her sides and over the curve of her hips.

“You’ve ruined your dress, mother confessor. You’ll have to take it off.”

“I think I can salvage it,” she said with a grin. “But I’ll take it off to get warm again.” She reached up, pulling the ends of the strings out from under the dress and started to unlace it. He brought his hands up, feeling a familiar tingling in his fingers and he took the strings from her. Cold hands on his stomach made him gasp and he leaned forward as she slipped them down to his pants and placed a kiss on her shoulder. The rain water taste mingled with his memory of her skin, he was never going to be able to sit through a rain storm without thinking of this moment.

Kahlan moaned as he worked his way down her chest, kissing gently at her wet skin and shifting her dress out of the way so he could reach more delicate places. He didn’t realise he’d reached the bottom of her dress or that she’d let go of him in favour of letting it slip off her arms to the ground until she was undoing her corset. He slipped his tongue down her breast bone, lapping at the drops of water that he’d followed down there earlier before moving back up to kiss her.

Her corset loosened and Richard slipped his hands around to pry it apart and remove from her body completely. In the moment he had moved away, Kahlan took revenge, pushing him back several steps and pulling his shirt up over his head. He felt the icy wind on his back for one shocking moment before he stepped back into their sanctuary and took a tight hold of her hips.

“Making me cold, won’t help you keep warm, Kahlan,” he teased.

“I know,” she said as he attacked her neck. “But the cooler I keep you, the longer my warmth lasts.”

“In that case...” He moved quickly, pushing her skirt down to the ground spun her around before stepping her out into the cold rain, still pouring down. She yelped in surprise as he backed her into the clearing and up against another, smaller tree.

Slow seemed impossible as Kahlan’s hands returned to his pants and she succeeded in undoing them and shoving them down his hips. He kicked at them, trying hard to get out of them completely so he would be just as naked and cold as she was only to have them trapped by his boot. Growling in frustration, he gave one final kick before giving up on the completely and lifting Kahlan off the ground.

Pinned securely against the tree with her legs wrapped around him, Richard could feel the whole of her body, breasts against his chest, stomachs pressed together and her long, legs wrapped tightly around is hips. She still had her boots on and he knew he’d regret leaving them later, but for now, he didn’t care. One hand supporting at her hip, Richard ran the other down her thigh, enjoying the shudder and the tilt of her hips as he moved back up and cupped her buttock.

The whimper she let out did nothing to stop his need rising and the added tilt of her hips let him feel just how much she wanted him. He shifted his hips against her, enjoying the feel of her heat against his erection, warm and wonderful and more addictive than anything else he’d ever done. Her head dropped back against the tree and moved in to suck at her pulse point.

He could feel the sun on his back as she breathed his name, the storm was finally breaking. But he didn’t care; as the heat on his back increased he tipped his hips and slipped inside her. The glorious heat that surrounded him and the loud groan that left Kahlan’s lips only spurred him, rocking him into her as she felt her hips shift higher over his hips.

He could feel her nails digging in at his shoulder and arm as the sound of her breathing turned into a low guttural noise. He knew the sound, it was her battle between the sensation he caused and her fight to control her powers, she was still unsure, still afraid she’d change who he was.

“Kahlan,” he breathed, bringing his head up enough to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and an expression of bliss and control fixed in place. Out the corner of his eye just over the tops of the distant trees he could make out the rainbow starting to appear. The flutter of her body brought his attention back to her and he found himself looking into her blue eyes for just a moment before the colour darkened. She tightened around him and he couldn’t stop the growl of pleasure as her eyes turned black and her power flooded him. The tingling made him slow down, making him gasp for air as Kahlan pulsed around him with her release.

Her head flopped back against the tree as her nails dug further into his skin. The full force of her power washed quickly through him, and he couldn’t stop himself from pressing into her as far as he could and letting go of his seed with a grunt.

Kahlan’s fingers relaxed and he Richard managed, with some effort, to pull away from her body enough that he could see the flush on her face as the rain died down to soft flow. He pulled back, carefully lowering her to the ground and wrapping his arms around her. A sense of security that he could hold her so close and he had to brace himself on the tree behind her for a moment as he listened to her breathing.

“We made love under a rainbow,” he said, still trying to catch his breath. She hummed against his chest and pulled away to look. His hand came up to brush the soaked hair off her face as she set eyes on the colours in the sky. It brought a smile to her face and he watched the serenity of it pass across her eyes before she turned back to him.

“Maybe it’s a message from the spirits.”

“Timing is everything,” he said. “Beauty and beauty can only lead to good things.”

“Small things that wake you up crying in the middle of the night.”

“I think I can live with that.”

“Me too. But I can’t live with getting dressed back into wet clothes.”

“Then it’s a good thing there’s a cave there,” he said nodding in the other direction from the rainbow. He hadn’t seen it before, or he would have taken her in and started a fire and none of this would have happened. Playfully she shoved him away, slapped his chest and headed for the cave. “I didn’t know it was there,” he said. Before turning to grab their things and following her in.


End file.
